<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The best of intentions by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404125">The best of intentions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Implied/Referenced Smut, M/M, No happy ending this time, Not Beta Read, ack why do tags hate me, for once I didn't write this at midnight oh ten, i wanted to write angst, like men, originally planned to be mastermind komaeda, we publish our on-the-spot work immediately</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things you can't change. Some choices you can't undo. Some things you have to accept.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The best of intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write an angst, plus I was originally going to make it mastermind Komaeda, but then I ended up with this monstrosity, so you're welcome I guess</p><p>EDIT: holy shit y'all this is my most-viewed/kudos'd work and it's the painfully-failing-at-angst semi-vent fic i wrote to avoid my own brain what the actual fuck<br/>No seriously<br/>Wtf<br/>I<br/>Other edit: excuse me I'm sorry what was I ON when I wrote this wtf<br/>This is why we never read the stuff we write</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Komaeda reached up to grab a leaf from the tree above him. It was dead, anyways, and there was no reason to prolong its suffering. He knew this was a rather morbid thought for a lazy Sunday, but then when had his thoughts ever not been morbid, and it was a killing game besides. A killing game that he would soon participate in.</p><p>
  <strike>He had been in Jabberwock Park, just minding his own business</strike>
</p><p>He had been in Jabberwock Park, stalking Hinata when he saw Chiaki walk up to the brunette. He told himself it was none of his business, if such talent noticed trash like him watching, he could spoil the hope he truly believed was inside...the <em>worthy </em>ultimates. </p><p><em>The rest can go to hell for all I care, </em>he thought, and then laughed to himself, as many of them would indeed, once he managed to set his plan in action.</p>
<hr/><p>"What was that?"</p><p>Chiaki cocked her head, confused. "I don't hear anything."</p><p>Hinata <em>so </em>wanted to believe her, except that there was a fucking <em>killing game </em>going on, anyone could slaughter the two of them if they wanted to say any moment. He heard it again. The familiar wheezing sound, like the laugher had exhaled all their air and then cackled. Hinata blushed as he realized who it was.</p><p>"Ko, we know you're there."</p><p><em>Shit. </em>Why had he done that. Chiaki would suspect something, and she would be right.</p><p>"Alright." Komaeda stepped out from the dense shrubbery, hands up and palms out in a placating gesture.</p><p>"Why were you spying on us?"</p><p>God, it was all Hinata could do not to tackle the taller boy and kiss him right there. He was smiling, but his eyes weren't swirling with the madness. He could see a slight sunburn on Komaeda's face, and mentally chastised him for not finding a place in the shade. Actually lecturing going would have to wait for when they were alone in his cabin.</p><p><em>Which you </em>aren't, <em>get a grip, Hajime.</em></p><p>"Well, I was going to talk to you, but then Chiaki walked up, and, I didn't want to interrupt-" his eyes were swirling. "Don't you dare say it." "-such Hope! Truly, the way two ultimates can bond to form such a Hope..." He collapsed, and Hinata was there to catch him. He pressed a kiss to Komaeda's forehead, which was damp with sweat.</p><p>"I should go, shouldn't I?"</p><p>He looked up. He had forgotten Chiaki was still here. <em>Shit. </em>Well, he could worry about that later. "Yeah, I can take care of Ko."</p><p>She left quietly, and Hinata did his best to cool the white-blonde.</p>
<hr/><p>"Mngh. It's okay," said Komaeda as Hinata took off his coat. " 'm fine."</p><p>"You're obviously not, you just collapsed from being in the heat!"</p><p>Komaeda laughed. "Trust me, I've been through much worse than this." He was already standing. <em>Ultimate luck, I guess.</em></p><p>"Not so fast. You need to come to my cabin until I'm sure you won't pass out again."</p><p>"Your cabin? And might that imply anything?"</p><p>"What do you think it implies."</p>
<hr/><p>"Hinata."</p><p>"What is it Ko, I was asleep."</p><p>"You obviously weren't, I'm right next to you."</p><p>"Fine. So what is it."</p><p>Komaeda, regretting his actions before they even happened, slowly got up and located his clothes, on the ground from the night before. <em>I have to do this, </em>he reminded himself. "We- we should stop. Doing- this. Someone could kill one of us, and then where would we be?"</p><p>He had to distance himself from Hinata, before he had to kill the brunette. Before he could allow himself to get closer.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Worry seeped through Hinata's sleep-tinged voice.</p><p>"This- me and you- it doesn't- it doesn't work." He knew his stuttering drove his boyfriend crazy. <em>Just say what you're going to say, stop repeating yourself, </em>he would say, and usually kiss Komaeda.</p><p>"We can make it work. What did I do? I- neither of us are going to die, Ko, it that's what this is about." He looked to be on the edge of years now, and despite all of Komaeda wanting to rush over and comfort him, there was still a, however small, still unavoidable part of him that wanted this, that relished in the Despair he was witnessing.</p><p>"Don't call me Ko." He hesitated. "Goodbye, Hajime."</p><p>He swept out of the cabin, determined not to let his tears betray him and clue in Hinata. He was a coward, really. Leaving Hinata so he couldn't hurt more when he eventually had to die.</p><p>And die he would.</p>
<hr/><p>Hinata didn't leave his cabin for the entire day. Komaeda had left his shirt, and the brunette had to resist the urge to smell it.</p><p>Souda stopped by, if only to make sure his soul friend hadn't become a desiccated corpse. </p><p>No one else.</p><p>Certainly not the person he was hoping for.</p><p>The next day, too.</p><p>Who needed food, when you could instead replay everything you ever did that could have possibly caused your boyfriend (<em>ex-boyfriend</em>) to leave? (<em>and it is my fault, it really is, he left because I did something, he wouldn't look me in my eyes</em>)</p><p>He continued like this for a while, letting the previously small voice of doubt slowly but surely take over his brain (<em>if I don't let anyone in, if I don't feel anything, nothing can happen</em>).</p><p>He decided to go to the restaurant.</p><p>That was, of course, the day Komaeda announced time was nearly up.</p>
<hr/><p>After the situation was explained, Hinata set out to search his assigned island, though without much enthusiasm (<em>does it even matter? I'd experience the same amount of pain either way</em>).</p>
<hr/><p>Komaeda raised the knife to his thigh. He had already duct-taped his mouth so as to block his screams. For some reason, Hinata flickered in his mind. Hinata, who loved him even through his bouts of insanity. Hinata who could silence him with a kiss, or a well-aimed remark.</p><p>He stabbed, and weirdly felt no pain. He could disconnectedly see and feel the pink-red thick liquid that was his blood, but couldn't make himself care. He sliced his other thigh. He screamed into his gag, but weirdly didn't remember opening his mouth. Then the pain set in. His vision went hazy, and he wasn't even to the worst part yet. </p><p>He shoved his hand into the knife, feeling himself groan. He couldn't go any farther than this on the story. They'd remember him as that guy, interesting enough, but who remembered at the worst time, a lover to the shsl Hope, the boy who didn't quite reach the climax of the plot, of which his death was monumental to furthering. He felt the poison enter his lungs as everything became heavy. </p><p>
  <em>No going back now, as if there ever was.</em>
</p><p>He let go of the spear, and for a moment, there was nothing but blissful, hazy asphyxiation.</p><p>And then it pierced his stomach.</p><p>He said a momentary prayer that he would, that he <em>could </em>die.</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye, Hinata.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Ko?"</p><p>Hinata wasn't sure what he was seeing.</p><p>Komaeda was waiting in front of his cabin.</p><p>"Didn't you... die?"</p><p>That was when he knew something was wrong. "Hm, I do remember something like that..."</p><p>He sighed. Whatever Monokuma threw at them, he had to handle. For Ko's memory, if nothing else.</p>
<hr/><p>He looked at Komaeda's sleeping form beneath a glass pane.</p><p>"He's not going to wake up," he said aloud, almost to himself, and in that moment, he knew it was true. He couldn't help wishing he could've been there in his friend's final moments, could've ruffled his hair, could've said one last <em>I love you.</em> But he knew he would've stopped Komaeda's plan. They might've stayed under the simulation forever.</p><p>
  <em>Would I do that? For someone who broke up with me not even a day before he died?</em>
</p><p>He realized his answer was yes.</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye, Ko. You made some pretty bad choices, but in your defense, you truly did think it was for the best. I loved you. I'll never forgive you for this, but I promise I truly did love you, right up until the end.</em>
</p><p>He blew a kiss, and walked away- from the room, from the pain, and from Komaeda's last words. They stung, even now. Perhaps more than ever now.</p><p><em>Goodbye, Nagito.</em> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha I know I'm horrible at writing angst ^^'<br/>And I also did this instead of working on my three other unfinished works, thanks a lot brain<br/>I accidentally pressed the back button and nearly died cause I thought this whole thing was gone 'cause I was an idiot and just typed this on the spot, it didn't though, thank god<br/>Haha the tags did disappear though qwq</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>